Proper Geniuses
by royal shyness
Summary: Rhys Darcy Homes is a proper genius. Like many sixteen year old girls, Rhys has older brothers. Unlike most other girls however, hers are rather important. One is forever busy being the British government, the other is... well... Sherlock Homes. Read to find out more! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BBC SHERLOCK ... BUT I DO OWN MY OC'S AND A TOASTER!
1. Chapter 1

221 B. BAKER STREET

I took a deep breath and fished the key my brother had mailed to me out of my pocket and let myself in, making my way up to his flat. Just as I suspected, no one was in. I sat down on the couch and pulled out the book I was reading.

I heard the key turn in the lock. Someone was home. I looked up just as a man entered the flat. John Watson. I set the book in my lap and smiled. 'Evening, Dr. Watson,'

He just looked at me with a strange look on his face. 'May I help you, miss?'

I shook my head opening my book again. 'Thank you, but no, I'm fine. It's lovely meeting you by the way. I'm Rhys.'

He just stood there, out of the corner of my eye I could see him giving me that strange look.

He cleared his throat. 'Pardon me for asking, Miss…'

'Rhys' I reminded him.

'Miss Rhys, but may I ask what you're doing in my flat?'

I put my book down and stood up, feeling my cheeks grow hot. 'What?'

'If you're not a client, what are you doing in my flat?'

Stupid, stupid, _stupid_! He didn't know who I was!

'Did my brother not tell you?'

'Tell me what?'

I inhaled. This was so like him. Why hadn't I understood his confusion before?!

'Let's start over. I', Rhys. Rhys Darcy Holmes.'

Dr. Watson sat down. 'Holmes, you're related to Sherlock then?'

Just then the door opened, and in came none other than Sherlock Holmes. I ran to him, giving him a hug. I felt his arms come around me and his chin rest on my head. 'Rhys! I've missed you,'

I pulled away.

'Sherlock, why didn't you tell Dr. Watson I was coming?'

Sherlock looked at Dr. Watson. 'I did tell you!'

Dr. Watson shook his head. 'No, Sherlock, You did not.'

Sherlock flopped into a chair. 'I did tell you, the day before yesterday.'

The Doctor looked exasperated. 'Sherlock, you do realize I was away in Manchester the day before yesterday,'

Sherlock smirked. 'Not my fault you weren't listening.'

I rolled my eyes. This conversation was clearly getting nowhere. 'Ok, let me explain. I am Rhys, Sherlock's little sister. I am sixteen years of age. I am here to live with you indefinitely. As to why; well that's a long and frightfully dull story. Dr. Watson, I apologize for my Brother's inability to deliver such an important message. I hope the arrangements will be ok with you.'

Dr. Watson sat back down and ran a hand through his strawberry blonde hair. 'Please, call me John' was all he said. Frankly, I don't blame him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight filtered through the window. It took me a moment to remember where I was. I looked around my new room. I hadn't unpacked my case yet, so it sat on the floor by the dresser. It was a small room, but had everything I needed. I would work just fine. I threw my legs over the side of the bed and got ready for the day.

When I made it out into the living room I was somewhat surprised to find it completely empty of people. There was a note on the table;

Rhys,

John and I are out. Went to Scotland Yard. Be back sometime today. Eat something. Go to the café, they have good coffee.

-SH

Along with the note, Sherlock had left some money for me.

I sighed. Ok, to the café it is.

I put the money in my pocket and left the flat, locking it behind me. Out on the street people were bustling about, a typical London scene. I loved to watch the people. I, unlike my brothers, liked people. Maybe it was the fact that I'm female, maybe I just am that way, it's hard to say, but I really do like being with people.

As I walked I thought. I thought about how sometimes I didn't like being a Holmes. The members in the Holmes family don't do people. No people skills whatsoever. Being what we Holmes refer to as a 'Proper Genius' meant that I tend to stick out. Ordinary people can tell when you are different, they space themselves. I don't flaunt my skills the way Sherlock does, or use them against people I don't get on with like Mycroft, I just notice and keep quiet about it. I want to fit in. I want to have mates and play pickup games of footy in the park. But I don't have _friends_. Not the way most people do. It's just the way things are.

Once I had my drink I decided to keep walking. I wanted to see more of this beautiful city that I now lived in. I'd only been here for about twelve or so hours, I couldn't wait to explore.

I found my way to a little park and sat down on a bench.

Across the path from me there was a little food trolley. A man and a woman, clearly a couple, walked up and bought some sandwiches. The man had a tan-line on his ring-finger… so clearly is, or has been married. But when he opened his wallet there was lots of cash, plus some cards, he paid with cash even though he only had large bills. The woman was at least five years younger than him and had clearly never been married. She loved him, but he liked her.

'Obvious,' I muttered to myself, 'he's married, the woman with him is his mistress, but she doesn't know that.'

I looked around for someone else to analyze.

That's when I saw him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings! Ok so here's chapter 3! Sorry it's been a few days.. I've been very busy! I plan to have ch4 out later today or tomorrow :) Please Please PLEASE comment and favourite! It would make my day! **

**Thanks Loves!**

He was very fit and had blonde hair that was sort of quiffed up in the front, the way a lot of blokes have now. He was tall, at least a head taller than me (although I suppose that wasn't terribly difficult given that I've only got 157 centimeters). His eyes were a lovely shade of blue.

Instantly I felt fluttery inside. I felt my cheeks grow warm despite the cool weather.

He was walking towards me.

'Is this seat taken?'

I opened my mouth to respond but nothing came out. I felt my cheeks grow warmer.

'No,' I managed

_Smile_, I commanded myself. _Act like a normal, human person, don't be creepy_.

He sat down on the bench beside me.

'I'm Greg'

'Rhys,'

He smiled. 'Rhys, that's pretty,'

I couldn't help but giggle a little. 'Thanks, Greg's nice too'

I felt my mobile buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out. It was a text from Sherlock;

_Meet me at 435A, Fallon Street_

_ASAP_

_-SH_

I rolled my eyes. Why did Sherlock need me now?

It buzzed again;

_If not convenient, COME ANYWAY_

_-SH_

I looked over at Greg. He had his phone out too and was looking rather disappointed.

'Um, Greg?'

'Yeah?'

'I have to go to 435 A, Fallon Street… any chance you know how to get there?'

He looked up at me with a perplexed expression. 'I, uh, have to go there too…'

He stood up and offered me an arm. 'Shall we?'

I giggled and took his arm. 'We shall,'

Quickly, I texted Sherlock that I was on my way.

Greg paid the cabbie and held the door open for me to get out. We were in a neighborhood lined with town homes. Everything looked lovely- except for the last home on the block. It was surrounded with yellow crime scene tape and all the hustle and bustle of a crime scene.

Almost immediately, a middle aged man with greying hair approached us. 'Greg, what have I told you about bringing friends to the crime scene?'

I put on a smile. 'I was told to come here as well, sir. We just traveled together.'

He raised a brow. 'And just who summoned you to a crime scene?'

'My brother,' I held out a hand to shake. 'I'm Rhys Holmes, Sherlock's sister'

He shook my hand. 'Detective Inspector Lestrade. I see you know my son?'

Greg's cheeks turned a little pink 'Well- We've only just met today,'

The DI ignored his son, 'I wasn't aware that Sherlock had a sister,'

I nodded. 'There's a lot of things he doesn't let people on to. Where is he, please?'

Lestrade nodded towards the house. 'In there, but be warned, there is blood. It was an attempt at murder.'

Greg turned to me, 'I'll walk you,'

I smiled. 'Thanks'

I followed Greg through the chaos, taking in every detail. We came into a bedroom where there was a lot of blood. I cringed. There were obvious signs of a struggle. I took in the room, there was a twin sized day-bed, a night table, a dresser, and a floor to ceiling bookshelf. The room was obviously kept very neat. No dust, nothing was crooked, the bed had been made nicely, this girl had taken good care to keep everything in order. I turned my focus to the shelves. There was a pattern to the decorations on the shelves. There were primarily football trophies and photos on the shelf. But one trophy was missing. That was the weapon then.

The girl lived here with two other flat mates, all of which were football athletes, all female. But the flat mates were away, probably to a tournament or something, leaving our victim here alone. She had had a guest. A male guest. They were close, he had probably been here all night, and there were no signs of a brake-in so the bloke was the killer. I turned to my brother, going by the look in his eye; he agreed.

'Easy' I said smiling. 'Find the boyfriend. Are we done here?'


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour! I am super sorry that this is so short and took so long to upload! I got busy all of a sudden... you know how that goes... Anyways, Please comment and follow! I would be thrilled! also Comments/Follows/Favourites make me write faster! The next couple days I will be on a trip so I will try to get chapters posted but if I don't have any wifi I wont be able to post what I write so bear with me! If I don't get a chance to post chapters when I finish them I will get them up ASAP! Thanks again!

x.

I rather liked this detective work. It was just enough of a challenge, just people-watching was rather dull, this was more my level.

I looked around. Scotland Yard was nothing like I'd imagined it, although I wasn't really sure how I'd expected it. I sat on a plastic chair outside of DI Lestrade's office. Inside, Sherlock, Lestrade, and some other officers were conferring.

'How did you do that?'

I turned to face Greg in the plastic chair next to me. 'Do what?'

'You just walked into the crime scene and knew exactly what happened,'

I picked at a hole in my blue jeans. 'I just can.' I said. 'Sherlock taught me. He practically raised me. Mummy was always away, I guess I don't know her that well, even now. She's always been distant.'

Greg sort of nodded to himself. 'It's amazing, what you guys can do.'

I felt heat go to my cheeks. 'Thanks,'

'How long have you been here? In London, that is,'

I looked at my wrist-watch, 'twenty four hours, almost exactly.'

He raised his eye brows, 'really?'

I nodded.

'Wow, Well welcome to London!'


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, Lovelies! So sorry for the wait! You know how summer goes! So here's the next chapter, I hope you like! Follow and comment Pretty please with Sherlock on top! It makes me so happy and I update faster!

* * *

I rather liked this detective work. It was just enough of a challenge, just people-watching was rather dull, this was more my level.

I looked around. Scotland Yard was nothing like I'd imagined it, although I wasn't really sure how I'd expected it. I sat on a plastic chair outside of DI Lestrade's office. Inside, Sherlock, Lestrade, and some other officers were conferring.

'How did you do that?'

I turned to face Greg in the plastic chair next to me. 'Do what?'

'You just walked into the crime scene and knew exactly what happened,'

I picked at a hole in my blue jeans. 'I just can.' I said. 'Sherlock taught me. He practically raised me. Mummy was always away, I guess I don't know her that well, even now. She's always been distant.'

Greg sort of nodded to himself. 'It's amazing, what you guys can do.'

I felt heat go to my cheeks. 'Thanks,'

'How long have you been here? In London, that is,'

I looked at my wrist-watch, 'twenty four hours, almost exactly.'

He raised his eye brows, 'really?'

I nodded.

He laughed 'wow, your first day here and your spending in Scotland Yard. You'd better not make a habit of this!'

'At least I'm on the right side!'

Greg got a weird look in his eye. 'So… what you're saying is that you're 16 and you'd rather sit in an uncomfortable plastic chair and wait for the adult to do dull paper work than go out with someone your own age and have a laugh?'

I cocked a brow at him. 'Go out and have a laugh? What could possibly be more entertaining than sitting in a plastic chair in Scotland Yard?'

He stood up and dragged me out of my seat. 'C'mon, love! It'll be brill!'


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Lovelies! So sorry about the looonnnggg wait! There was an incident involving some stairs, the Hospital, and a lot of pain meds. I'm MUCH better now though! Comment/Favourite/follow? Pretty please with Sherlock Season 3 on top?

xx

* * *

'How do you feel about London?' Greg asked as we ate our ice cream in the square.

I felt myself smile. 'I wasn't sure how I'd like it… I mean- I didn't have much of a choice… I didn't know anyone but my brother…' my voice trailed off.

He took a very thoughtful lick. 'But now you know me…'

I didn't respond. Just smiled. I still couldn't believe that someone like Greg would want to be mates with someone like me. I was a Holmes. People didn't want to be my friend…

'So when do you start school?'

I shook myself out of my trance. 'I'm actually not sure, I haven't given it much thought,'

He looked surprised. 'Really?'

I shrugged. 'Yeah. My brother hasn't mentioned it… I guess I should ask him…'

'What about your parents?'

I bit my lip. 'Mum's not really concerned with me. Or any of us really. She's so busy. Sherlock raised me. I think that's why my brothers turned out the way they did. Especially Mycroft; No big siblings to raise him. He was nearly on his own. I don't know where I'd be if it weren't for Sherlock. I guess in some boarding school.'

Greg shook his head. 'Sherlock doesn't seem like the type of bloke to care for someone like that,'

'He doesn't, no. But he is. Under that big tough shell, is a heart.' I laughed.

We sat in silence. Not an awkward I-feel-like-I-ought-to-talk-but-I-have-no-idea-wha t-to-say-and-I-hope-they-don't-judge-me-for-that silence, but a peaceful one; Like neither one of us had anything particularly exciting to say so we were just enjoying each other's company.

Out of habit; Not boredom, I started watching people. Analyzing their every move. Learning things about them that their loved ones didn't even know. Because that's what I do; I'm Sherlock's little sister.

A man passed us. He was an American, in the armed forces, probably on leave. He had at least one child who was still ten or under, but mum had custody- which he didn't like. I turned back to Greg to tell him my findings.

*SPLAT*

I gasped. Greg's strawberry ice cream was now all over my face.

Greg's hand went to his mouth. 'Oh my g-'

But before he could finish I stuck my cone in his face, smearing chocolate ice cream all over. I giggled at the expression on his face.

'Look at us' he laughed.

'We're a mess!' I laughed looking between us. There was strawberry and chocolate splattered all over our clothes too.

'At least strawberry and chocolate go together!' he said grinning.

I reached out and added some more to his face, 'I think this is a good look for you,'

'You too' he said

And then he was leaning in. And I was leaning too. And that's when chocolate and strawberry and chocolate met.


End file.
